


Hickeys

by AveryUnit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryUnit/pseuds/AveryUnit
Summary: “Akamatsu-san, may I leave ‘hickeys’ on you?”Kaede spat the bottled tea in her mouth out unto the pavement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 6500 words and they dont even do anything raunchy. Amazing, me  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!!

“Akamatsu-san, may I leave ‘hickeys’ on you?”

 

Kaede spat the bottled tea in her mouth out unto the pavement.

 

She gulped down the leftover drink in her mouth and coughed, waving her hand dismissively and nodding when asked by her boyfriend if she was alright.

 

“D-Do you even know what hickeys are…? And where did you hear that word anyway…!?” Akamatsu half-whispered to him after wiping her mouth. The path to the dorms had many students venturing on it at the end of the school day, and they got some looks thanks to Kiibo’s question.

 

“Well, earlier today, Hoshi-kun and Saihara-kun…”

 

================================

 

“Honestly, the killer insisted so hard that he was innocent. Normally, I’d feel bad, but he was blaming us for trying to frame him, when _a_ _house that he hasn’t visited in 3 years_ had his fresh fingerprints all over the scene! He even left the murder weapon in plain sight!” Saihara stopped to take a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself down. “If not for his constant refuting, I’d think he was trying to get caught on purpose...”

 

“I don’t think I’m one to talk since I literally left a trail of dead bodies in my wake, but a person with average intelligence would realize that if they don’t want to get caught, they should at least take the weapon with them. Leaving hickeys like that’s a dead giveaway.” Hoshi paused, looking off to the side. “Pun… not intended.”

 

“Yeah, I could’ve guessed…” Shuichi smiled crookedly.

 

“Um, excuse me…” Kiibo, who had been unintentionally eavesdropping, turned around in his front-row seat and raised his hand to successfully catch the two boys’ attention. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but what are ‘hickeys'?”

 

“Ah, um… in this context, we’re talking about ‘marks', as in clues the culprit left behind.”

 

“‘In this context’?” Kiibo tilted his head.

 

“Um… Well, they can also be…” The detective trailed off, fiddling with his sleeves. Ryoma sighed.

 

“They can also be bite marks you leave on your partner.” He explained to stop Saihara from turning more red than he currently was.

 

The robot’s ahoge seized up. “B-Bite marks? Why would you leave bite marks on someone you like!?”

 

“Eh, some people find biting hot. Some like leaving marks on ‘em to let others know they’re taken, and some just like pain. Ask Saihara over ‘ere, he can elaborate.”

 

At the last sentence, Shuichi flushed again, hands going for his collar. Hoshi let out a low chuckle. “I’m kiddin’, I’m kiddin’. This time, at least.”

 

Saihara let out a breath, hands falling back  down to his knees. “Don’t scare me like that…”

 

“Can’t help it. You’re kinda bad at covering ‘em up, ya know. Or do Harukawa and Momota just tell ya to leave ‘em on purpose?”

 

“I-I-It’s not like that at all…!” The dark haired boy waved his hands in protest, turning beet red now. Having his question already answered, and deciding that the chances he’ll catch the two’s attention again are pretty low, Kiibo decided to drop the conversation and turned back to sit properly in the blackboard’s direction.

 

‘Leaving marks to let others know they’re taken’, huh.

 

===================================

 

“...So, I have Hoshi-kun to blame for nearly spilling my drink.” Kaede narrowed her eyes and smiled crookedly, taking another sip of her tea.

 

“Hoshi-kun is not to blame!” Kiibo exclaimed, jabbing a balled-up fist into his chest. “I was the one eavesdropping, after all. If anything, let me buy you--”

 

“You are not buying me a drink! It’s still half-full! Half-empty. Whatever!” Akamatsu frowned and interrupted him.

 

“Half-full.”

 

“Yeah! You already buy me so much stuff, you’re not repaying me in money.” Kaede turned her attention back to the dorms in the distance, patting her shirt pocket for the bottle cap at the same time.

 

“Well, let me repay you _somehow_!”

 

“You are.”

 

“Huh?” Kiibo blinked and tilted his head.

 

“You said so yourself, right?” Kaede smiled at the robot, eyes narrowed the slightest bit, and her voice sounded just a tad lower than usual.

 

Kiibo processed her sentence, playing it back a few times in his head before his ahoge seized up.

 

Kaede laughed and after putting the bottle in her bag, she grabbed the android’s hand and sped up her pace, dragging the still flustered boy behind her.

 

This was going to be a fun evening.

 

=====================================

 

...Well, an eventful evening, nonetheless.

 

After retreating to Kaede’s dorm room, the owner removed her uniform jacket and sat on the bed, patting the space beside her to signal the fidgeting robot to take place beside her.

 

After a few seconds of avoiding each other's gaze, Kaede spoke up.

 

“K-Kiibo-kun.” Said Kiibo-kun jumped and quickly turned his synthetic eyes to his significant other, and he was met with the sight of Kaede tugging at her tie and white shirt collar. “You’re the one who wanted to do this. C’mon.”

 

“A-Ah, yes, I did but… You see, I…” Kiibo’s face heated up and his gaze returned to the carpet below his feet. “Um… I… don’t know… how to actually… do… hickeys…?”

 

“I know.” Kaede simply said, as if they were talking about the weather. Kiibo’s faceplate scrunched up for a second, wondering how in the world Akamatsu was able to talk about such intimate things and yet be able to keep a straight face, before coming to the conclusion that her bluntness was probably also one of the reasons he liked her, and was thus dating her. “Just try it! I’ll lead you through it the best I can. Just untie this for me, will you?” She tugged at her brown tie again.

 

The boy gulped--or did whatever his version of a gulp was, anyway--and scooted closer to the pianist, shaking hands loosening her tie and hoisted it above her head, laying it on the bedside table. The girl then tapped at the second-highest button on her shirt and Kiibo’s fingers once again reached for her, unclasping the two first buttons from the top. Akamatsu hummed, grabbing the robot’s hand just as it’s owner was pulling away. “Two more.” She instructed and Kiibo nipped lightly at his lips, doing as he was ordered to.

 

With the blonde’s collarbone now exposed--along with some of her bra, to the android’s embarrassment--Kaede clapped her hands to brush off the momentary awkward silence. “Alright, now you!”

 

“Um--me?” The shorter one blinked and jolted slightly when one of the pianist’s long fingers poked the base of his own tie.

 

“Yes, you, silly. I can’t be the only one in a state of undress here, you know? I don’t want you to feel left out.” She joked.

 

“Ah--yes, of course…” The SHSL Robot nodded, and raised his hand to prod at his tie, but it was quickly stopped by human ones.

 

“No, no, let me get that for you…” The SHSL Pianist reassured gently, eyelids lowering suspiciously as she started loosening the bot’s tie. Obviously, he started sputtering.

 

“K-Kaede-san! I-I can do it myself…!” The robot’s hands hovered and twitched awkwardly in the air, unsure if he should interrupt her or what.

 

“You unbuttoned my clothes for me. Only fair I do it for you, right?” She replied, voice still steady and smile increasingly teasing. Kiibo pouted, but laid his hands by his sides and let Kaede do the work.

 

“Hey, Kiibo-kun.” Akamatsu broke through the quiet again once she took off her boyfriend’s jacket and got started on his vest. Her movements were definitely more confident, but still clumsy, not used to dealing with other people’s clothes herself.

 

“Yes?” He waited for an answer that came only after his vest had been unclasped and taken off, laid by the headboard messily behind Kaede, much to his annoyance. They’re going to get folds…

 

“I really like how you say my name.” The girl finally replied as she returned to his tie.

 

Kiibo’s ahoge turned into the shape of a question mark, piqued by the statement to the point of not noticing that his shirt was already getting unbuttoned. “Your name?”

 

“Yeah. You call me by my surname in public and my first name in private, and it’s just… I don’t know. It feels… special. Like something just between the two of us.” She stopped her movements to brush a strand of silky hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. A simple gesture, yet a gesture that had Kiibo entranced, especially when he noticed the pink tint of her cheeks and her averted eyes, her eyebrows creased together as she let out something between a laugh and a sigh.

 

Something so simple, yet it made the boy feel like time stopped in that moment.

 

And once again, he was reminded of just how bad he had it for the marvel in front of him that was Akamatsu Kaede.

 

“I know it might be silly, but it just seems like something special you have reserved just for me, and… well, I don’t know. I just really, really like it.” She went back to his shirt, but didn’t miss the soft smile appearing on the boy’s features.

 

“Well, I am glad you find pleasure in that, Kaede-san. I love calling your name too.”

 

The corners of her mouth upturned, and there was that white, toothy smile of hers again, making the robot’s cooling fans move faster the second he saw it. “Well then, I guess it’s a win-win, huh?”

 

“Yes… uh. Um!!” Kiibo looked down to see that he was entirely stripped of the top part of his school uniform, and Kaede’s calloused fingers were now settled on the plates covering his stomach.

 

“Well, I mean, unlike me, you still have clothes beneath your uniform, and since you heat up from intimate stuff easily…” The pianist explained, dragging her fingers slowly between the ridges in the metal, making the boy shudder the slightest bit.

 

“Um… are you going to take the rest of them off…?”

 

“Hm?” Kaede was knocked out of her somewhat hazy state and glanced back at her lover. She followed his gaze and down to the hands thumbing the fabric of his trousers. Her posture straightened up as she realized what he meant. “Oh! Uh-- Actually, that’s the thing…” The unfinished sentence was stopped by a nervous laugh from the musician as her hand once again went to tuck her hair back in its place, only to start fiddling with it as she avoided eye contact. “Can you… take them off yourself?” N-Not that I’m embarrassed to touch you! But… you know. That’d still be taking another person’s pants off, and that’s not exactly subtle…”

 

“Ah, r-right…” The robot looked down, unbuckling his belt and shuffling out of his brown trousers. Despite having so many layers of metal on his body, the boy was still a dedicated student and wore the academy’s attire properly. He had to modify them to fit his armor, unfortunately, but as Kaede said, his armor was his attire anyway. Still, when he spared a glance at the girl beside him, he barely noticed the flush on her face as her eyes quickly darted away from him and at the music sheets scattered haphazardly across her desk.

 

‘Even Kaede-san has her limits, I guess.’ He mused, folding the pants and laying them down by the foot of his bed _properly_ , settling on the bed again in a kneeling position.

 

“Oh, uh, you done?” The pianist looked back, trying to pretend she really was looking away from Kiibo this whole time. The corner of his lips upturned at that, but he nodded. Kaede smiled and beckoned him with one hand, the other taking his right one. “Alright, come here.”

 

He did as she told, shuffling across the sheets until their knees were touching and Kiibo could feel her hot breath on his face.

 

“Alright, so. Thing about hickeys is, it’s basically kissing, but it’s only one pair of lips and some skin. Though, it’s a bit more biting and less chaste. Does that make sense?”

 

“Yes, I think I understand… So, you want me to kiss you…?”

 

“Here.” She tapped to the exposed skin just below her left collarbone. “Hickeys can be kind of embarrassing to show in public, so they’re generally left on chests or somewhere low on the neck. Somewhere they can’t be seen, basically.”

 

“...Oh.”

 

Akamatsu, confused at the reaction, looked back up to see her boyfriend wear a neutral, but also sort of puzzled expression on his face. “Something wrong?”

 

“No! Not at all! Um…” He waved a hand dismissively, and then put it gently on the spot the young woman gestured to. “So, you want me to kiss you here?”

 

“Yup! Try it.” She smiled brightly, leaning back on her hands.

 

“Understood.” Kiibo replied--a bit too seriously, given what they were about to do, but still, that was just one of his charms--standing up on his knees and crawling closer, until his legs were parting Kaede’s, much to her surprise. But to the girl’s relief, she suppressed the yelp that was bubbling in her throat, and what’s more, the boy was too focused on her neck to notice her red cheeks.

 

With one hand on her shoulder, and the other intertwining itself with Kaede’s--something he often did to keep himself focused when they were kissing--Kiibo started placing kisses on her collarbone, the touch of his synthetic lips… _far_ too light for Kaede’s taste, much less to leave a mark.

 

After a minute of feather light kisses, which were sweet and cute, but not the point as to why they were here, Akamatsu spoke up. “Kiibo-kun, can you try… using your teeth?”

 

The android’s eyes looked up to her for a few seconds, making the pianist’s breath hitch before feeling him hum in understanding and--

 

Straight up _biting_ her, making Kaede hiss.

 

Kiibo’s eyes widened and his head shot up, worriedly scanning his girlfriend’s face. “K-Kaede-san! Are you alright!?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine…” She rubbed at her new mark, sighing in relief when she saw that no blood was threatening to drip out. “That was… a _bit_ too rough though. You need to nip at it a little, not use all your teeth. Try again.”

 

“B-But, what if I hurt you again? You know I have no sense of when to hold back…” The younger teen’s ahoge dropped along with his head, ashamed of having just harmed his significant other when he wanted to give her pleasure. _Stupid, stupid, stupid--_

 

“Kiibo-kun, it’s okay! You can’t always do everything alright on the first try! You were completely horrid at playing the piano too at first, but look at you now! You’re getting better and better with every session we have!”

 

“Yes, but… I hurt you.”

 

“This is nothing, it’s fine. Hey, if you’re that nervous, why don’t I show you how to do it?”

 

“Show me…?” He looked up once again, the worry almost completely gone, replaced with curiosity instead.

 

“Yeah! I can leave marks on your… neck, and…” Kaede reached a hand out for his chest, but paused, confidence drifting away from her tone with every word she said.

 

“Oh.” Right. Robot. No skin. Right.

 

“Kaede-san… do you want to leave marks on me?” Kiibo asked, voice completely neutral, hell, listening closely, the girl even heard some… eagerness.

 

“Well, um, yeah, but I remembered I can’t really… Your collar is kinda obscuring your neck, isn’t it...” Her hand went back to her hair, tousling her fringe. “B-But anyway, back to the subject--”

 

“Please hold.” She was interrupted, as Kiibo’s hands suddenly reached to the inside of his collar.

 

“...What are you…”

 

Click.

 

The hand that was messing with her strands fell down to her hips as Kaede looked on in utter confusion as Kiibo fiddled with something inside his collar, reaching into the left, right, and back of it, each ending with a click sound. And then finally, the green LED display that was always flashing something the musician couldn’t ever decipher suddenly turned off.

 

And then Kiibo grabbed the collar, pulling it out and up over his head, laying it on the folded clothes under the bed.

 

Their eyes met again, though Kaede’s wide stare made the robot look away after a few seconds, returning to fiddling with his fingers.

 

“P-Please say something…” He whined when he couldn’t take the weight of his lover’s intense stare anymore, shutting his eyes tightly. He pulled the cloth just below his chin over his mouth, which Akamatsu realized was his mask.

 

What did he want her to say, though? She was still drinking in the fact that he had an _actual neck_ behind that big collar.

 

It was slender, and unlike the rest of his body, it was covered in pitch black… leather, she thought it was? It even had a bump in the middle of it, resembling an Adam’s apple. Why he had it when he didn’t have the ability to gulp anything down, Kaede had no idea.

 

She had no idea, but was still very, very interested.

 

Okay, Kaede, c’mon, say something. don’t make him suffer anymore.

 

“Neck.” She choked out, voice cracking. “You have a. Neck.”

 

Kill her now.

 

“Yes…” He finally pulled back the cloth, and it seemed to retrieve by itself, tucking neatly into a joint just below his chin. “I... don't think you can leave marks on me either way, but... you can... show me how to do it...?"

 

Kaede gulped. Eventful evening, indeed.

 

“Okay.”

 

She was the one who scooted closer to sit between Kiibo’s legs this time, and he was definitely just as flustered by this action, if not more than she was. She traced the spot where his collar used to sit, discovering that they looked like closed USB ports. She dragged her finger gently across them, making the robot’s eyes look anywhere but Kaede. Her palm then moved to lay itself on the side of his neck, making him suck in an unneeded breath and for his eyes to widen.

 

“Kaede-san.” He whispered in the tone that always made her forget her worries whenever she heard it. “Please be gentle.”

 

It took all of the SHSL’s willpower not to spontaneously combust right then and there. She nodded either way.

 

“Don’t worry.” Kaede reassured, pressing her forehead to Kiibo’s, who finally looked at her with wonder in his eyes, directed only at her. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

His lips turned into a gentle smile, and his eyes turned soft before they fully closed. The robot hummed approvingly. “I trust you.”

 

She placed a kiss on his lips and he returned it happily before the former finally got to work.

 

Kiibo’s neck, as Kaede found out, was very sensitive. The robot was already uneasy with other people touching him, but even he refrained from touching his neck. Therefore, that made the specific part of his body… she wouldn’t say delicate, but it still elicited content sighs and made his face flush whenever she dragged her experienced fingers across his synthetic skin just right, so that was enough for her.

 

When Kiibo got used to the touch of Akamatsu’s hands and his shoulders weren’t tense anymore, the latter raised his chin so that their gazes met. She remembered Kiibo educating her on his body right after they started dating, revealing that he had light in his cheeks that allowed him to blush. When asked why he’d have something like that, the robot replied that though Professor Iidabashi was a genius when it came to robotics, sometimes he was just plain weird.

 

“You ready?” She asked, and was awarded with a firm nod. She smirked, lowering her head to the base of his black neck. She huffed a breath against the skin and it’s owner shuddered. She placed a kiss, and finally, she nibbled on it, making Kiibo gasp, almost _moan._

 

The musician pulled back slightly to look up at the android, who now had his lips pursed, probably to not let any more sound out. “You okay?”

 

“Y-Yes! I am fine!” He quickly assured her and started nodding vigorously, before stopping and rolling his shoulders. “P...please continue…?” He pleaded rather than demanded, voice gentler this time.

 

Kaede huffed amusingly, placing a kiss on his cheek, and then back to the spot she bit at. She moved to another spot, more to the centre and placed another ‘mark’, and this time, there was only a slight jolt, and a “Mmpf.” from Kiibo. Akamatsu placed one hand on his neck, and her other one searched for her lover’s metallic one. When she did and linked her fingers with his, the white-haired boys grip was just a bit tighter than usual, but still eager to hold on. Kaede felt his other arm place itself gingerly on her hip and held on to the fabric of her white cloth. Kiibo always needed something to keep himself grounded when he was trying out something new, and if it involved more physical contact between them, hell yeah, she would allow it. Why wouldn’t she? It made her precious boyfriend feel comfortable and her loved. Another win-win.

 

And so, Kaede continued, placing small bites on Kiibo’s skin and always kissing it right after, reducing the boy into ‘breathing’ only through his mouth, lightly panting with that sweet voice of his. She slowly made her way up his collarbone and neck, and the robot raised his chin with each mark that was placed higher. Occasionally, when the young woman hit a good spot, he whimpered, egging her on more and more as he tries to steady his voice with the remaining amount of focus he still had.

 

Feeling bold, Kaede bit gently at Kiibo’s jawline and licked at the artificial skin, and once again--louder this time, to the girl’s delight--the robot gasped and shivers spread throughout his whole body, his voice degrading into a whine when she kissed it. The hand holding on to her shirt pulled at the fabric, and Kaede was thankful Kiibo didn’t have super-strength for once, or else he’d have surely ripped it. The fingers intertwined with Kaede squeezed and she squeezed back, drawing out a content whimper from the boy and for his shoulders to relax slightly. Akamatsu’s knees were sort of starting to hurt from holding up her body, but with the way Kiibo’s legs kept moving, she quickly concluded that sitting on them was probably a bad idea if she didn’t want this to turn any more suggestive than it already was. So she just settled on pressing her body against the robot’s, and it seemed he was so far-gone he didn’t even notice and just pressed a kiss to her hair.

 

A few more bites, kisses and licks later, Kaede concluded that she’s had her fun and moved her lips to her boyfriend’s Adam’s Apple (or… whatever it was), kissed it and blew a raspberry into it. She didn’t know what she expected, maybe a “Hey!” from the boy, but she definitely didn’t expect him to let out the _cutest fucking giggle she’s ever heard._ Okay, so maybe she did, but that was still more of a fantasy than a prediction.

 

“Eheeheehee! K-Kaede-san, that tickled…!”

 

The pianist couldn’t help herself. Seeing the pure glee, the wide smile and slightly scrunched up eyebrows on his usually emotionless or worried features, how could she _not_ just wrap her arms around him and pepper his face with kisses? She definitely couldn’t, and if you told her there was a way to avoid doing it she wouldn’t even listen to you.

 

The girl ended her barrage of kisses with another smooch on the boy’s--surprisingly soft, she was still letting that sink in--lips, she brushed some of the hair from Kiibo’s face and they looked at eachother for a few seconds, waiting for him to calm down and get his bearings.

 

“Um. Are you done already…?” He asked once he wiped the grin off his face, though the hint of a smile was still there.

 

"Well, I was just supposed to show you, right?” She shrugged, circling the spiky strands of her other halves hair around her pointer finger. “Besides, despite what you thought…” The Ultimate’s eyes narrowed, drifting down to his neck once again. “I think i really did leave some marks there..."

 

“Huh? Really?” Kiibo blinked, reaching a hand up to his throat.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The leather was a bit disheveled and had quite a bit of folds from Kaede’s teeth nibbling on it. Like hard, black plastic that had been pinched numerous times.

 

As one of the robot’s hands felt at one of the aforementioned folds, Kaede looked up to apologize but she stopped when she saw that Kiibo had a wide smile on his face.

 

She raised a brow at that. “Well, you seem happy.”

 

“Ah, well…” The bot’s smile didn’t fade as he started to explain, “Having marks means that in a way, a part of me now was marked by Kaede-san, therefore, also in a way, I belong to her, right?”

 

“Be… Belong to me…?” She blinked in confusion at that. What else did Hoshi say to Kiibo that he didn’t tell her?

 

“A part of me!” He beamed. “It means that Kaede-san truly is dedicated enough to let other people know I am dating her, right?”

 

Kaede stared at her giddy boyfriend for a few seconds before a thought popped into her head. “Kiibo-kun.”

 

His smile instantly deflated as his features turned to worry. “Y-Yes…? Did I say something wrong…?”

 

“No, no! I can see why you’d think that, and I guess in a way, it’s true, but…” She paused to search for the right words, a thumb brushing against the back of the android’s hand. “You’re still pretty nervous to tell everyone we’re dating, right?”

 

“Y-Yes… is that bad?”

 

“Of course not, silly. I’m nervous too. Not that I’m ashamed of dating you, but I guess I just want to keep it secret for now before Ouma starts singing about us kissing in a tree.”

 

“...Why would we be kissing in a tree?”

 

  
“I’ll explain later. Anyway, that stuff about ‘being dedicated enough to let others know you’re dating me’...”

 

The hand Kaede’s fingers laid on balled up into fist.

 

“...Kiibo-kun, are you, like… scared I’m going to leave you or something? Because if this is about PDA, then don’t worry, it’s not that important--”

 

He instantly perked up at that, face showing shock and appalment. “Not at all!!” He shouted in her face, starting Kaede, and then backed away when he realized his mistake. He held the girl’s hand in both of his as he explained.

 

“I do not doubt Kaede-san for a second! While Kaede-san is popular and loved by many, she has shown me and told me numerous times that she loved me and noone else! I’d be a fool to suspect Kaede-san didn’t have romantic feelings for me when she sacrifices so much of her time for me! And you reject expensive gifts, so you’re definitely not a ‘gold digger’.”

 

“W-Well, um, I’m glad you don’t doubt my feelings for you…” She blushed up to the mention of ‘gold-digger’. “But… still, what’s this about then? Did you want to leave hickeys on me to like, mark me as your own?”

 

“Ah, w-well…” His eyes, intense and refusing to look away from Akamatsu’s just a second ago, were now darting around the room, trying to avoid eye contact.

 

“Ah, so that is it.”

 

His ahoge drooped.

 

“I… while I do love Kaede-san and touching her, I get too nervous and overall dislike showing affection in public. I believe that it’s supposed to be something just between two lovers to hug, kiss, and a lot of other activities. I also do not want you to be ashamed for having a boyfriend that has no sense of privacy! I only want to make you feel good.”

 

Welp, the intense eyes, along with her blush are back. Goodie.

 

“Although…” He continued, voice softer this time. “It’s also for a bit of a selfish reason on my part..."

 

“‘Selfish’?” She repeated. He nodded.

 

"I’ve been informed hickeys are a sort of mark you leave on someone you love to make others know that the person is taken. Kaede-san is very popular and loved by everyone, and understandably. After all, I love Kaede-san with all my heart myself." He continued, face completely serious. "And, I suppose I wanted to.... well, um..." His gaze dropped again, and he twiddled with his thumbs. "...Monopolize you, in an odd way? For a moment...?" He looked up at his significant other from the corner of his eye, smiling unsurely.

 

A pause.

 

“Kiibo-kun… are you jealous for some reason?”

 

Another pause.

 

  
“...I don’t know.”

 

…

 

“...Maybe??”

 

She couldn’t really help it, the pianist huffed a short laugh. “But, Kiibo-kun, you said so yourself. I’m wholly loyal to you. So why be afraid or jealous?”

 

“It’s not that I am afraid you may leave me. It’s more that I’m…” His eyebrows scrunched up, and he frowned. “...annoyed people try and flirt with you, because everyone still thinks Kaede-san is single.”

 

Akamatsu stayed silent for a beat, and then her eyes widened. “Oooohhh.” So that’s what this was about.

 

====================================

 

Her mind went to the time where their upperclassman with pink hair complimented Kaede’s looks and her ‘silky hair’, leaving only when Kiibo grabbed hold of her hand and told him to leave her alone.

 

She also remembered when the red-haired baseball player from the other section of their class was blatantly hitting on Akamatsu, using pick-up lines that were pretty obviously making her fall asleep. When he moved to place an arm around her shoulders, Kiibo-kun, who had just turned the corner and noticed the scene, was about to step in, but the pianist took care of the nuisance herself, grabbing his arm and twisting it in a painful-looking way before whispering something she won’t repeat in his ear and pushing him away, right into Kiibo’s chest.

 

He grabbed hold of the boy’s arms, keeping him in place. “Akamatsu-san, would you like me to take care of this harasser? Or would you like me to call Chabashira-san over?”

 

“Nah, it’s okay, let him go. I think he learned his lesson.” Her smile was brief, fading when she looked at the one with the white jacket again. Kiibo could’ve sworn he felt him twitch and shudder. Nodding, the android pushed him away and walked over to grab the musician’s hand.

 

“S-Sheesh, what are you, her servant!?” He shouted, holding onto his arm.

 

“I am her boyfriend.” Kiibo responded.

 

Kuwata glanced at the two of them before bolting.

 

==========================================

 

“‘Leaving marks to let others know they’re taken’, huh?” Kaede repeated Kiibo’s--well, Hoshi’s--words bemusedly. The robot guiltily nodded and hung his head.

 

“I’m sorry, Kaede-san…”

 

“For what?”

 

“F-For… being clingy…?”

 

A giggle escaped her and the robot looked up with curious eyes. Kaede wasn’t the only one that was utterly in love with her lover’s laugh. “Silly, it’s totally natural to dislike when someone’s flirting with your girlfriend! You’re not being clingy, you’re doing what any good boyfriend would do and stepped in to tell whoever was hitting on me to back off, even though you clearly don’t like showing too much affection around others.”

 

“S-So… you’re not angry…?

 

She placed a kiss once he finished talking. “Of course not. I’m glad you told me, Kiibo-kun.”

 

The android opened his mouth, closed it and extended his hand towards her. “Then, can I…?

 

He didn’t need to finish the sentence to make Kaede realize what he was going to say, as she grabbed hold of his wrist and placed it above her heart. “Go ahead.” She said with a slightly suggestive smile.

 

He smiled back and got to work on what they were originally here to do.

 

Trying his best to mimic the movements Akamatsu used to please him, nibbling at the skin of her collarbone with his lips more and using his teeth only slightly. And as she did, he placed a kiss on every mark that was beginning to appear and color her pale skin. He used his tongue to make up for a mark he left just a tad too roughly, which Kaede _especially_ appreciated. He also placed… well, not hickeys, but still not-so-chaste kisses on her neck, jawline, and cheek just for the heck of it, to thank her for hearing him out, the older one supposed.

 

Either way, her teaching paid off, because what was awkward the first time they tried, felt _amazing_ now. Kaede was letting out small pants and occasional whimpers and giggles when the robot did a good job on a mark or when he used his tongue to lap up at her neck, just because.

 

She noticed he left far more marks on her collarbone and shoulders than her neck, though, and decided to speak up.

 

“You can leave a visible mark, you know.”

 

“Well, they definitely stand out--”

 

“Not what I mean.” She interjected. “On my neck. So that others can see it.”

 

He pulled back, flustered, but unable to hide his excitement, to the girl’s delight. “Really!?”

 

“Yup! Never had one anyway. First time for everything, and I doubt it’ll be that bad.”

 

Kiibo couldn’t restrain the smile forming on his face and kissed Kaede, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away, placing another short kiss (with his eyes open that time) and returning back to her neck.

 

He fiddled with Akamatsu’s collar and pressed it to her neck, to measure what spot would obscure the mark and which would not. He then let go of it, and kissed the skin, making it’s owner shudder. Kiibo nibbled and kissed it a few more times, retreating after leaving a tentative lick for the road.

 

When he pulled away, he looked so proud, Kaede couldn’t help but laugh and pull him in for another kiss.

 

The kiss soon turned out to be a short make-out session as she laid the robot-- _her_ robot, she mused to herself--on the bed, settling down beside him when they were finished. Kiibo tucked his head under the girl’s chin and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his head and back respectively, caressing his back plates with her thumb.

 

"I really do love Kaede-san a lot.” Kiibo’s soft voice broke through the comfortable silence, but his voice was always welcome in the blonde’s opinion. So she let him continue. “I’m afraid that if I do not assert myself, someone else might come and take you away..." He confessed, and Kaede felt Kiibo press another kiss on one of the marks he made.

 

She tightened the arms she had around him. “There’s no way I’d leave someone as kind and amazing as you for someone else. I have eyes only for you, Kiibo. ...But,” She paused, moving the hand she had around his head to tilt his chin up to look up at her with gentle eyes. “I don’t mind if you wanna do this again sometime."

 

Her precious boyfriend blushed and once again buried his face in her shoulder. She didn’t mind, though.

 

She didn’t mind any moment she had with Kiibo.

 

She cherished every one of them, no matter how awkward or cheesy they might be.

 

===============================

 

Class 78-B shit storm/chatroom

(19.05.2017, 9:00)

 

wangma: @pianoholic @kiibo CONGRATS ON THE SEX

usamiu: CONGRATS ON THE SEXXX

spacebrisbane: GRATS ON THE SEX DUDES

amamin: Congrats!

gonta: Congratulations!

gonta: Wait…

angie!!!: congratulations kaede and kiibo!!! (*≧▽≦)

shingucci: Congratulations on what I assume was a well-spent night?

magic: ew

magic: but yea grats or w/e

gonta: What are we talking about? Gonta is confused.

tenkotenkoten: Congratulations! Please keep it to yourself.

tantei: Uh

harukawa: “Uh” indeed.

helmwigereincar: congratulations.png

wangma: shirogane-chan get your anime shit out of here this is a BEAUTIFUL MOMENT FOR AKAMATSU-CHAN AND KIIBOY

tojo: Good morning to you too, Ouma-san.

wangma: MORNING MOM

usamiu: MOM KIIBO AND BAKAMATSU DID THE DO

usamiu: SCOLD EM

usamiu: SPANK EM

tojo: What kind of activities my classmates are up to behind closed doors is none of my concern.

usamiu: prude

tojo: No. I simply mind my own business.

stardragon: Oh my god

harukawa: ^^That pretty much sums up what I’m thinking right now.

pianoholic: OH MY GFOD

harukawa: ^^That too. To a lesser extent.

pianoholic: GUYS WTF

wangma: CONGRATS ON THE SEX AKAMATSU-CHAN!!!!

pianoholic: WHAT IS THIS ABOUT

pianoholic What am i missing??

usamiu: oh nothin

usamiu: only that giant fuckin hickey on your neck homie

pianoholic: ASDHYSFDN

pianoholic: KLNBXCF

spacebrisbane: guess you forgot to cover that up huh

tenkotenkoten: Yes, YOU’D know about forgetting things like that, filthy man.

spacebrisbane: UH

tantei: UM

harukawa: Bye

amamin: Bye, Harukawa-san!

wangma: YOU CANT ESCAPE YOUR AFFAIRS FOREVER HARUKAWA-CHAN

wangma: Wait fuck shes coming here

wangma: Oh fuck

helmwigereincar: RIP OUMA-KUN

wangma: Ohp no she just straight up left nvm

tenkotenkoten: Shame.

magic: damn

wangma: I love you too, guys

gonta: Gonta is very confused.

magic: dw abt it big guy

gonta: ??

kiibo: Good morning, everyone!

pianoholic: ASDHUYWAERVGUDF

stardragon: KIIBO LEAVE

tantei: KIIBO-KUN DONT SCROLL UP

wangma: SCROLL UP KIIBOY

kiibo: Um.

helmwigereincar: RUN KIIBO-KUN

kiibo: ??? Okay??

helmwigereincar: Wait

helmwigereincar: nO DONT ACTUALLY RUN AWAY

helmwigereincar: kIIBO-KUN COME BACK

amamin: X-box come back

spacebrisbane: FAV

harukawa: Can someone explain why I just saw Kiibo bolt out of the school building and fall flat on his face

pianoholic: Wait is he ok???

spacebrisbane: awwww :DD

helmwigereincar: Awwwwww <3 <3 <3

angie!!!: awwwwwwwww!!!!!!! (≡^∇^≡)

shingucci: How precious.

pianoholic: SHHHHHHHHHH

harukawa: Yeah he’s fine I’m bringing him back

harukawa: Ok he told me

harukawa: Ouma

harukawa: Start running yourself

usamiu: FUCKING BYE SHOTA BOY

tojo: Ouma-san is quite quick for someone of his stature.

spacebrisbane: gl harumaki!!

tante: Please go easy on him, Harukawa-san…

harukawa: Not making any promises.

harukawa: Akamatsu? Any requests?

pianoholic: Whu

pianoholic: Uh

spacebrisbane: AVENGE YOUR BF AKAMATSU

helmwigereincar: AVENGE HIM

tantei: He’s not dead calm down!!

wangma: BLOOD FOR KIIBOY

angie!!!: blood for kiibo in the name of kami-sama!!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

tantei: WE’RE NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE

harukawa: Shouldn’t you be running?

wangma: Oh shit

pianoholic: IM TURNING MY PHONE OFF

magic: yea you probably should

spacebrisbane: rip akamatsu

usamiu: sex kills, children

amamin: Omg

tojo: This is certainly an interesting way to start the day.

shingucci: I concur.

gonta: Gonta is still very confused.

magic: dw abt it

 

PM: stardragon >> pianoholic

(19.05.2017 09:29)

 

stardragon: Im so fucking sorry

pianoholic: Nah, thanks, actually!

stardragon: Akamatsu w/e youre about to say

stardragon: Dont say it

stardragon: Im glad i gave you and your boyfriend smt to do in the bedroom but please

stardragon: Dont go into details

pianoholic: Rly tho

pianoholic: Thanks

stardragon: Am i missing smt

pianoholic: Well, kiibo was struggling with some stuff abt our relationship and we talked abt it

pianoholic: So, you actually helped us sort some stuff out we didnt realize was happening

pianoholic: So really, thanks hoshi-kun!!! <3

stardragon: Huh

stardragon: Well, youre welcome

stardragon: I think

stardragon: Still

stardragon: I stand by my words

stardragon: Dont go into details, akamatsu

pianoholic: I wasnt going to!!!

stardragon: -_-

pianoholic:.

pianoholic: Ok maybe i was >v>

stardragon: Congrats on the sex

pianoholic: IM TURNING MY PHONE OFF FOR REAL THIS TIME KTHXBYE

stardragon: ★


End file.
